A Change of Fate
by Taichi
Summary: What would happen if the Dark Masters won and only one DigiDestined survived?
1. Default Chapter Title

# A change of Fate - Entry # 1  


Journal Entry # 1

June 31st, 2001

My name is Taichi Kamiya. I am writing this in hopes of someone, be it person or Digimon, they can read it, and hear my story. You see, I was one of the DigiDestined; the ones chosen to free the digital world of the Dark Masters. We fought for four years. But in the end, we lost, with many casualties. All of my friends, their Digimon, and my Digimon were all killed or captured by the Dark Masters. Here is my story, one year after their deaths. I also write this because it is a way to let out my emotions, and a way to know, or at least hope, that someone will read this. After all, everybody needs hope, right? p

I stare at the seven stones at my feet. The little grass that was around them was dying. Seven stones, making a small crescent on the little cliff that they were on. There was faded, hardly-readable text on them. It was my handwriting, keeping the memories of my friends alive. All of them recognized on their own stone. Yamato, Jyuo, Koushiro, Mimi, Hikari, Takeru, and Sora. Their names scribbled with a sharpie marker, the only thing I had available.

I come out here every day that I can, but today, it has been one year since their deaths. Well, I can't be sure everyone died, for Takeru, Jyuo and Mimi were captured. But I still placed markers for them. No one knew where Hikari went. She disappeared almost a year and a half ago, leaving Gatomon alone.

I spun around to look at the other, smaller stones behind me. These were remembering all of our Digimon that were lost. Agumon, Patamon, Gatomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Gabumon, Tentomon and Biyomon. I knelt down in front of them and prayed. I'm not sure what for. Just anything that came into my mind I guess. 

I then turned to face my friend's stones. I paid my respects to everyone, stopping at Sora.

Sora, damn how I missed her.

_You could've saved her, Taichi. She died because you ran away. _I thought, shaking my head and squinting, trying to get the thought out of my mind.

_No, no! _I reminded myself, _It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything to save her. You were no match to _him.

I closed my eyes tight, feeling something warm run down my cheek. A tear. I held my head in my hands and cried. 

"I'm sorry, Sora. I'm so sorry" I trailed off as I kept crying. After about five minutes, I pulled myself together and got up.

"I love you, Sora," I whispered, "I'm sorry"

I got up and walked back into the little cave I have been calling home for the last year. It was small, and kind of cold, but the fire helped heat it up. There are times when I can't get a fire going, or have no wood to fuel one. Those are the nights I go cold. It happens fairly often. After a while, you get used to it. Especially since I found a Gabumon. It had recently died, and hadn't started to decay. You see, ever since the Dark Masters won, the Digimon don't disappear anymore. They just lay there and rot, like in the real world. Anyway, I was reluctant, but I finally talked myself into taking its fur coat. I'm still not very proud of myself, but I'm sure it would have given it to me anyway, seeing that it was dying. 

Things have been quite hard ever since the Dark masters took over. They wiped out most of the good Digimon, and had conquered Gennai's world as well. From that day forth there was no way to get into, or out of, the digital world. So I'm stuck here, probably for the rest of my life, although I doubt very much that I'll be alive in ten years.

I've been depressed ever since we lost. I find myself very bored sometimes, and hat leads me to lay down and think which usually makes me even more depressed But that's life, huh? This isn't the life I should be living, though. No kid should have to live alone, in a cave, trying to make it on his own. After all, I'm only 15 There are so many things I never got to do, to say, to experience So many things that I have experienced that no kid should ever have to

Just for an example, no kid should ever have to fight a war, be responsible for his friends lives, or loose someone he loves.

Sora. I loved Sora Correction: I love Sora, even though she's gone. I think about her all the time. The way her eyes sparkled, the way her hair would sometimes cover her face, the way she loved me. But then that bastard Piedmon took her away. Dammit, I hate him. Every single cell in my body hates him. But there's nothing I can do about it. Heh, the only thing I can do is what I've been doing for the past year: weeping and depressing myself about loosing Sora. Sora

I get up and look outside, just to see that it's almost dusk. God, how long have I been thinking and writing? Hours, probably. That's how I spend most of my day now. Thinking.

As I get up to sit on the ledge near my cave to watch the sunset, I stop and see one small, red flow, just blooming. I smile, seeing not only a flower, but a sign. A sign from who knows where, but it's a sign none the less. If one small flower could have the courage to try to survive, and hold on tot he little patch of life it had left, then so could I. So could I

There. My first Fic on FF.net So, whatdya think? Please, don't hesitate to criticize, but please don't act like an ass about it and write something stupid like I h8 digimon!!!1!11!1" or "U r stupid". Thanks! Also, feel free to e-mail me at [Taichi@thefreesite.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:Taichi@thefreesite.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

# A Change of Fate – Entry # 2

July 16th, 2001

Entry # 2

I crouch over the circle of stones, rubbing two small sticks together furiously, trying to light a fire. I had been trying for almost an hour now, and so far, no luck. I hate living like this. Damn, I knew I should've brought a lighter to camp.

Things have really haven't been going well in the past two weeks or so. Food is getting harder and harder to find, and I'm more depressed than ever. I guess I'm the one to blame for the depression, but I don't know anymore.

I just don't know. Lately, I've been thinking about death. A lot. I wonder what it's like to die, be dead? Where would we go? I've been trying to figure it out lately, to no avail. All I know is that if I die, be it tomorrow, or in a year, or ten, I'll be able to be with Sora. Sora, god how I missed her.

It's getting dark now, and still no fire. Looks like I'll have to go cold tonight. No matter, I'm used to it.

I step out onto the rocky ledge outside my cave, and sit down next to Sora's stone, watching the sunset. I looked down below the ledge, to the 300-foot drop below me, and wondered what wold happen if I fell. I shrugged the thought off, and looked back at the sky, which was now shades of red, yellow, orange, pink and purple lined the deep orange glow of the sun itself. Sitting there, watching the sunset, I actually felt a little bit of happiness, contentness even. 

As the sun is finishing setting, I walk back into the cave and pick up my notebook/journal and start to write.

Back to the death thing. Like I said, I had been thinking about it a lot. How much I miss Sora, and how much I love her. She died because of me, I've pretty much convinced myself of that, but a part of me still says her death wasn't my fault. And that I could do nothing to help her, seeing that WarGreymon was dying

I dunno. I've given up trying to figure out a lot of things, leading me to think of new ones, death being one of them. And Sora. And how I lost all of my friends, and my little sister Hikari. She was only 11, dammit. Sometimes I wonder where she went, if I'll ever see her again. 

It's completely dark out now, and getting colder. No fire. Damn. I should get to bed. Mabey this is all a dream Mabey. Hopefully

I curl up in my Gabumon fur on the little leave mattress I made, drifting to sleep. Thinking about being with Sora


	3. Default Chapter Title

# A Change of Fate - Final Entry # 3

July 23rd, 2000

Entry # 3

Here I am again, sitting by Sora's stone, watching the sunrise. I always find myself sitting here, thinking, watching, and contemplating things. 

This past week has to be a crisis point for me. The forest has been completely burnt down by lightning, and there is no food to be found. None. As in zero. I'm really not sure what to do for food. Yesterday I ate that small flower, I was so hungry. I even apologized to it first. Heh. I think I'm going a little insane. But aren't we all a little insane at one point or another? I believe so, but being depressed, hungry, all together, can't be a good thing. 

My clothes are getting more ragged and torn than ever, and the Gabumon fur is loosing, well, fur. Things don't look good. Looks like I might be joining Sora sooner than I thought. 

I've been up all night, thinking. About all the things I've been thinking about for the past year. All the battles I was in, the good times and the bad, all leading up to this day, this point in time. 

* * *

We had set up camp for the night, and I was staring at her, my eyes glancing over her body, slowing down at her chest, then quickly looking at her face. Whenever she would glance m way, I'd pretend to be looking at her, or be looking past her. It was sorta a little game I played.

_Tell her, Taichi! _I thought, _What's the worst that can happen?_

Nervously, I slowly got up, trying to look nonchalant. I didn't walk directly toward her, but more at an angle, then turning to face her. 

"Hey, Sora? You wanna, uh, take a walk?" I asked, hopeful.

"Sure, Taichi." She said and winked.

We both got up, told the others we were going, and walked over to the edge of the path. As we went, I caught her smiling at me.

"What?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Nothing, just nothing." She giggled girlishly, and continued walking, a little closer to me than before.

After about five minutes of silence, I pointed out a small clearing, and we both sat down in the grass. 

"Ium, listen, Sora. I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this, but I, uh—" I said, but was stopped by her cutting me off.

"It's okay, Taichi." She smiled, "I like you too."

"Y.. y you do?" I replied, surprised that she knew I liked her.

"Yes, Taichi, I do." She said, as she leaned closer to me.

I found myself leaning towards her, closer and closer, until our lips touched together, and we kissed, however briefly.

We broke contact, each of us taking deep breaths, and kissed again, this time much longer. Our lips met again, and she gently sucked on my lower lip, I did the same to her upper lip, letting my hand slide over her cheek and behind her hair. Then her tongue slipped into my mouth, sliding over mine, exploring every inch of my mouth. I then did the same, enjoying it every bit as much she—

"Taichi! Taichi where are you?!" I heard a voice. We immediately broke the kiss and stood up.

"Sora?" Another voice said. It was Agumon and Biyomon! I guess we had been gone too long, and the others got worried.

"We're here! Don't worry!" I shouted back, and me and Sora tried not to look guilty.

As we walked out of the clearing and down the path aways, we saw Agumon and Biyomon.

"There you two are! We've been looking all over for you!" Agumon said

Sora and I glanced at each other, giggling. If only they knew.

* * *

Heh, looking back at the memories, it seemed all so easy back then. The day Sora and me admitted our true feelings for each other. That had to have been the happiest day of my life.

* * *

I sat on my sleeping bag, my head in my hands, crying. 

_It's your fault Taichi. You could've saved her. _I thought to myself.

"It's not your fault, Taichi. There was nothing you could've done. It's okay" A voice said to me. I slowly turned my head around to see Sora, hugging my neck. I smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"No, Sora. I could've saved her, if only I had protected her more. If only." My voice trailed off as I thought about how she just. Disappeared.

"Taichi, there was no way you could've predicted that this would happen. It's not your fault." Sora said.

Why? Why did I have to loose Hikari? Why couldn't I of protected her? Why?

"Mabey your right, Sora." I said.

"No, Taichi, I am right." She replied, wiping away my tears with her hand.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Sora. I promise." I said, hugging her tight as she hugged me back.

"I promise" I whispered into her soft brown hair.

* * *

I guess I lied, huh? I guess I did let something happen to her, and now it's too late. I lost Hikari, then Sora. Now. Now there's no one left to loose.

* * *

Things looked bad. Very, very bad. MetalGreymon was severely injured. MagnaAngemon was weakening, and Jyou and Mimi had already been captured. 

"Celestrio Arrow!" AngeWoman called out as she shot and arrow toward Apolcalypmon, only to miss and be knocked out of the sky.

Things were getting worse, with AngeWoman down, Lilymon dead, and now Mimi, Jyou and TK had been captured.

Apolcalypmon stood over AngeWoman, took good aim, and took her out. One of our strongest allies out of the picture. Damn. 

Now Yamato had gotten injured, and I was just standing there like a fool, confused as I was mesmerized by the power of the Dark Master.

"Taichi! Taichi HELP!" a voice from behind me said. 

I spun around on me heels, to see Sora running toward me, as fast as she could.

"Sora!! LOOK OUT!" I screamed as a bright red beam of light came from nowhere, straight at Sora's back.

Everything around us seemed to freeze as Sora ran, the beam hit her, sending her sprawling on the ground, a bloody hole in her lower back.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" I screamed, running to her side and rolling her over.

I looked into her eyes, slowly shutting. A single tear dripped on her neck, as she closed her eyes, and her body went limp. I held her for what seemed like forever, filled with hatred. No, it was worse than hatred. It was rage. Pure rage.

I looked up at Apolcalypmon, burning with rage. But, to be honest, I was scarred. I was terrified. I looked around me, Yamato was laying no the ground, only two Digimon were fighting, and all I could do was run. I ran, tripping over rocks, sticks, a backpack. I grabbed it, and continued to run. I ran. I ran till I physically could not run any longer. 

I collapsed. There, under that tree, I spent my first night alone in the Digiworld. When I woke up, it was raining. I was soaking wet, and I looked for shelter. I found a cave. Home.

* * *

That cave, the same cave I still reside in today, has brought me nothing but stress and loneliness. I'm not too sure I can take anymore. I don't know what to do anymore. Too much depression, too many things I should've never experienced. Too many things I did. Too much free time, too much loneliness. 

Great, a thunderstorm is starting, and the sun is setting. I really should move my bed to the back of the cave, but I don't even care anymore. Sometimes I wish lightning would strike me, end my misery and suffering.

I get up, and walk out onto the cliff, and look at the sky. Then down. I step away from the edge, and pick up a smooth, flat stone from the mountain. I reach into the cave and get my sharpie, and start to write.

Taichi Kamiya March 13th, 1988 to July 23rd, 2001.' Is what I wrote on it, and placed it right up against Sora's stone. I then pick up my Journal.

To whoever reads this- My name is Taichi Kamiya. This will be my last entry, for I am to die. I just want to let anyone who reads this know that I am sorry. Sorry for everything I ever did wrong in life, sorry to everyone I ever hurt. Sorry to Hikari, where ever she is now. Goodbye, everyone. Good luck.

I put the journal in the center of the floor in the cave, and stepped back out onto the ledge. I am now soaking wet, and my overly grown hair is matted down on my face. I brush it aside so I can see, put my goggles around my hair, trying to get it to stand up, and step dangerously close to the edge. A little rock falls down, for what seems like forever. I take a deep breath, and look at the sky. A bolt of lightning lights up the sky, making everything light up for a split second. Another deep breathe.

"I'm coming, Sora. I'm coming." I whisper into the wind, which is now blowing the rain straight at my face. Water is dripping off my nose and chin. I spread my arms wide, straight out, and lean just the slightest bit forward, now being able to see the three-hundred foot drop to the rocky ground below. Yet another deep breathe. 

"Goodbye, everyone, goodbye."

I jump, soaring through the air, practically flying. Every single sound, the rain hitting the ground, the wind howling, the thunder booming, the rain swooshing by, all seems to be completely silent, as I soar through the air, slowly descending. Time itself seems to slow down, lightning illuminates my body, yet striking and traveling very slowly. 

It isn't at all true that your life flashes before your eyes before you die. All I see is the ground rushing up at me, quickly, yet slowly. 

My last thoughts were of Sora, and how we would be together at last

At last.

* * *

One day later..

Taichi? Hello?! Are you there?! Taichi!" A soft voice called out.

Wandering the mountain, the girl noticed something ahead. A cave.

As she entered the cave, she saw the stones, the bed, a backpack, and a book in the middle of the floor. She picked it up, and started to read. She froze. 

"Taichi?!" She called out. She went back outside and looked at the stones. Jyou, Koushiro, Takeru, Mimi, Sora. Taichi. Taichi. She looked over them again, and saw Hikari. Her, Hikari. She went back and picked up the journal, and read the last page.

"He didn't. No! He DIDN'T!!!" She yelled and ran to the ledge, looking down. What she saw would stick in her mind forever. Blood. Blood. Clothing. Goggles. Taichi's limp and mangled corpse, starting to rot. She screamed. She didn't know what else to do. She was hungry, scarred, lonely, and depressed. Just like her brother was Just like her brother..

Authors note: Well, there you go. The dramatic (I hope) ending to this story. Also, I, unfotunatly, missed the final battle, so I just made that scene up according to what a friend told me... And i can't for the life of me figure out how to spell 'ApoIcolypmon'... I know, I think they got progressively worse since the first one. But I'll let you judge. Please(!) feel free to e-mail me with any suggestions/comments. [Taichi@thefreesite.com][1] Thanks again! -Taichi-

   [1]: mailto:Taichi@thefreesite.com



End file.
